Santa Claus Is Coming To Town
by aLoggedInReader
Summary: Sam hates Christmas, or so he thinks until Gabriel gets it into his head to change that. Established Sabriel, one shot


**Author's note:** Okay, this is my first time writing anything with an M rating that most definitely deserves the M rating.

To a special friend who always wanted to know what it would be like if I wrote smutty things... here you go.

* * *

Sam Winchester hated Christmas. He wouldn't have said that he hated it with a passion, but he definitely hated it. He didn't think that there was a chance to change that, either.

He had spent three rather normal Christmases during the time he had been at Stanford, one of them with Jessica even, but they had all sucked. Not so much because something bad had happened, he just had never been able to get into the spirit.

It surely didn't help that every single Christmas he could remember – and the ones before he could remember – had been spent in crappy motel rooms with John Winchester either with them, but drunk off his ass and in a bad mood or with their father being only God knew where and possibly injured or even dead while they waited for him to come back. Dean had always somehow made himself believe that John was okay and would show up again at some point, no doubt a coping strategy of a kid who just couldn't deal with the other option. Sam on the other hand had spent a lot of time preparing himself for the possibility that this time their father might actually be dead and gone from an early age on.

It spoke for itself that the Christmas when John once more had not been with them and Dean had stolen presents from some other family to give to Sam was about the best Christmas the younger Winchester could remember having. Actually, the numerous ones when they had just ignored the holidays completely might not have been that bad, either. They hadn't helped with giving Sam anything positive to connect with Christmas, however.

In his twenty six years the younger Winchester had never had much of a problem with his attitude. Jessica might not have understood it completely, but she had accepted it and Dean wasn't a fan of the holidays, either. Granted, he loved some of the foods and drinks that came with the season, but other than that he was mostly happy ignoring it, too.

This year however Sam had problem, a 5ft. 7 in. tall problem with golden brown eyes, light brown hair and a knack for trying to make the human enjoy everything he did.

"Come on, Sammy," Gabriel nearly whined, "You only live once!"

It was too damn easy to forget that the archangel was a very powerful being, the messenger of God and angel of justice, when he was starting to pout and bitch and moan like he often did when Sam refused to give in to one of his whims.

The younger Winchester shot the shorter man a meaningful look. Granted, most people only lived once, but all of them had been dead at least once before. Sam and Gabriel had only been raised from hell and from wherever dead angels went a couple of months ago, in fact. Hey, the human was grateful for that, but it would have been nice if God had also put Raphael in his place while He had been at it. No such luck.

"Okay, okay, but we never know if someone or something will bring us back next time, so we should live like it's our last life," Gabriel amended, raising his arms in defeat. If they were being realistic, Raphael might very well kill them all before they got to celebrate another Christmas. That was why Dean was dragging Castiel to movies and bars whenever they had an hour or a day of downtime. Okay, the fact that the archangel was hanging out with his younger brother most of the time these days might also have something to do with Dean's sudden aversion of staying in the motel rooms for a moment longer than strictly necessary.

"Wasn't that your reason for why I should give dating you a chance?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow, leaning back against the chair he was sitting in with a heavy sigh. He feared that they were nowhere near the end of this discussion, but he was already growing tired of it.

"And did you ever regret it?" Gabriel shot back, walking up to his partner, "On second thought, don't answer that."

There might have been incidents – mostly having to do with the fact that the older Winchester and the archangel didn't find it easy to get along – leading to arguments that might have been severe enough for some regrets. The archangel sure was a cocky and self-assured bastard, but he still didn't want to hear the human he had given his very heart to say the words.

"Why is it that important to you?" Sam asked instead, leaning into the hand that was rubbing his neck without consciously deciding to do so. The times when he had been uncomfortable with or simply not used to this sort of contact were long past at this point. Actually, he had even stopped caring if Dean got an eyeful of this sort of PDA Gabriel of course was very fond of a while ago.

"Hello? Archangel Gabriel, the first Christmas, I was there!" the shorter man pointed out in a nearly lecturing tone, "Besides, there's sweets, overeating on unhealthy food, drinking, the loud singing of songs, tacky decorations and presents."

Sam had the strange feeling that the second part of the speech might be what Gabriel thought were the most important things about the holiday. Good, a really emotional speech about the Christmas spirit and how wonderful this time of the year was would have been both harder to stand and to dismiss.

"I'm sorry," the younger Winchester stated a little apologetically, turning so he could wrap one arm around his partner's waist to pull him closer, "Christmas is just not my thing."

It was more than surprising that the archangel only cupped the taller man's face to kiss him deeply before he disappeared.

* * *

"Samsquatch," Gabriel whispered, "Come on, big guy. Time to get up!"

It said a lot about the life they were living that Sam's eyes immediately snapped open. It took a moment before he fully realized what had woken him up and a moment more to let go of the knife under his pillow he had instinctively grabbed.

"Here, take this," the archangel went on, handing a Santa hat to the human, "We gotta get going!"

"Huh?" was the most eloquent answer Sam was able to give to that. He had grabbed the Santa hat without thinking about it and was only now realizing what it was that he was holding. He didn't even get to voice his bewilderment or pull a face before he had a lapful of obviously amused archangel.

"You're so damn cute when you're all confused," Gabriel grinned, taking the hat out of his boyfriend's hands, putting it on his head himself, "Not to mention the bed head. Too. Damn. Sexy."

Alright, whatever was going on, Sam couldn't say that he minded. He had his lover straddling his lap and pressing up to him while kissing him within an inch of his life. The Santa hat could be forgiven and forgotten all things considered.

It was just a few moments later that a groan tore its way out of the younger Winchester's throat, however. It wasn't the pleased and aroused groan it might have been either. That one had died the moment the ice cold air had made contact with him all of a sudden.

"Here we go," Gabriel stated smugly, climbing off Sam's lap, which made the human groan in obvious displeasure once again. Damned, if those sounds didn't make the archangel consider calling the entire thing off and just stay holed up in that motel room!

"Gabe, what the hell?" the younger Winchester finally managed to ask. He thought that that was a damn good question considering the fact that they were suddenly sitting in a reindeer sleigh that looked like it came straight out of a commercial. It took a split second longer for him to realize that he suddenly wore the suit to match the hat, as well.

"I thought of something to do with Christmas that I'm sure you'll enjoy, too," the archangel grinned, taking the reins and giving the reindeer the command to go before the human could collect his thoughts enough to try and get out of the sleigh.

Sam had been about to point out that he had enjoyed what they had been doing before his stupid ass boyfriend had suddenly zapped them outside into the cold to do surely not even God knew what. The comment died on his lips when the sleigh he had assumed was mostly for decoration started to move.

"Holy shit, did we just… are we… what the?" the younger Winchester stammered instead, holding on to the sleigh so hard his knuckles turned white instantly. He should have expected it. He really should have. A flying reindeer sleigh that took off from the roof of the latest crappy motel Dean had booked them into was just damn hard to seriously expect, even if you were dating an archangel turned trickster turned archangel again.

"No worries, I'd never let Santa fall out of his own sleigh," Gabriel chuckled, putting a hand on Sam's knee comfortingly. It wasn't like he was really steering the sleigh with the reins, they only were for the right look.

"That makes you Santa's Little Helper," Sam muttered, moving closer to the shorter man, anyway. He wasn't going to show his annoyance with seeking distance, when there was a definitely fatal fall out of a flying magical sleigh just a foot to the other side!

Luckily it wasn't that long until they landed on the roof of another house. The younger Winchester might have jumped out immediately, if the snow on the roof hadn't promised another possibly fatal fall. This far Sam wasn't so sure what Gabriel had thought he would enjoy about this.

"I don't think you're going to fit through the chimney," the archangel pondered in a tone that was serious enough to earn him the mother of all bitchfaces.

Again, Sam didn't get the chance to tell Gabriel in a few very carefully chosen words what exactly he thought of all this before their location changed and they were standing next to a little Christmas tree, each one of them with a present in their hands.

"The family fell on hard times," the archangel explained in a hushed tone, "Hardly any money for presents this year and the kids have definitely been good."

The younger Winchester sighed, but the corners of his mouth curved upward slightly as he put the present under the tree. He couldn't help wondering what the family was going to think once they realized that someone had clearly entered their apartment while they had been sleeping, however.

After visiting three more flats in the same house, the two of them were finally back in the sleigh. It didn't take long for Sam to realize that they were most surely not going back to the motel, though.

"Making sure that others have a good Christmas is nice," Sam admitted, sitting so close to the archangel that their thighs were touching, "But can we please go back?"

Gabriel leaned over to touch his lips to the human's before he laughed and nodded toward the back of the sleigh which was filled with presents. They weren't going to make it around the globe, but there were a few places in the surrounding towns he wanted to visit now that he had put so much thought into this, already.

"I eat the cookies, you drink the eggnog," the archangel decided when they noticed that the next family had put these things out for Santa. Well, Santa sure as hell wasn't going to show up, but now that they were there already…

About five houses later the thought that maybe Gabriel had something to do with the fact that everyone seemed to put a glass of eggnog out for Santa that year might have crossed Sam's mind. If had hadn't had a couple glasses of eggnog at that point already, that was.

"Y'know, this is the best Christmas I've ever had," the younger Winchester proclaimed as he cuddled up to the archangel on the way to the next house.

"And as a special Christmas gift, I'll make sure there is no hangover tomorrow," Gabriel promised, wrapping his arm around the taller man's waist.

"I love you," Sam exclaimed happily, throwing his arms around his boyfriend, kissing his neck, "So, so much!"

Yes, the archangel hadn't only made sure that there was enough eggnog to raise the younger Winchester's mood, he had also made sure that it was strong enough for a quick effect. Maybe he had made it a little too strong. Oh well, he could always sober the human up a little, as well.

* * *

By the time they made it back to the motel Sam was stumbling over his own feet and honest to God giggling.

"'S was a sweet idea," the younger Winchester mumbled once Gabriel had managed to make him lie down on the bed, "We can… I think… we can do that again."

The archangel nodded, a satisfied smirk on his face. He had known that Sam would like going around making sure that a bunch of unfortunate families had a bit of a brighter Christmas much better than simply celebrating. The human just had a big heart and Gabriel loved him for it, even if he found it hard to truly comprehend his way of thinking or feelings at times.

"That's the eggnog speaking," the shorter man pointed out, pulling Sam's shoes off his feet. He got annoyed with the human – read, slow – way of doing things quickly however and simply snapped to get the younger Winchester down to his boxers and undershirt.

"Mhm," Sam hummed, sitting up much quicker than he should have been able to and pulling the archangel close to his chest before he whispered in the huskiest tone he was capable of, "I've been a very good boy, I want a present now, too!"

"You really are drunk," Gabriel commented, putting his hands against the taller man's shoulders to force him to lie back down again. This time he followed suit and ended half on top of the human with one of his legs wedged between his boyfriend's, however.

"So?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow even as he was pressing up against the archangel's thigh. It wasn't like he couldn't make decisions while being slightly tipsy and he was barely more than slightly tipsy at this point.

"Nothing, just saying," the archangel grinned mischievously, leaning in to draw the younger Winchester's lower lip between his own, sucking and biting at it until the other man moaned.

The younger Winchester's pupils were blown wide the next time he opened his eyes to see why the hell Gabriel's lips had left his, but he closed them again a moment later when said lips latched onto his neck and tore another moan out of him. The hand that had wormed its way under his shirt and was inching upward toward his nipples was definitely doing its part, too.

Under different circumstances Sam might have felt just a little embarrassed about the urgency with which he started to fumble with the buttons of Gabriel's jeans to finally get to push them off his hips, but he found it hard to form a thought coherent enough for embarrassment while the archangel was applying pressure against his groin with his thigh in addition to everything else.

"Snap them off," the younger Winchester managed in a breathy voice once it became clear that he wasn't getting anywhere with those damned jeans and those weren't even the only clothes that were still involved, even though they had overstayed their welcome by minutes already!

It only took a chuckle and a snap of Gabriel's fingers to finally feel all that gloriously naked skin against naked skin.

"Looks like I've been a good boy, as well," the archangel stated, holding the brand new bottle of strawberry lube he had just made appear completely with a gift tag saying 'from Santa, for Gabriel' for the younger Winchester to see. He would have expected a snort at the stupid joke, but instead Sam just gave him a challenging look like he wanted to say 'What are you waiting for?' and let his legs fall apart until Gabriel could fit between them comfortably.

"I love drunk-you," the archangel moaned, kissing the taller man deeply before he trailed kisses over his neck, chest and stomach adding, "And usual-you and even bitchy-you."

It was a clear sign of how turned on the younger Winchester was that he couldn't think of a fitting reply to that. As long as Gabriel kept kissing and nipping his skin like he did he was allowed to say pretty much whatever he wanted, however.

The archangel grinned as he traced his tongue around Sam's bellybutton, gently worrying the skin between his teeth just before he sunk the first finger into the taller man's entrance slowly. A little misuse of heavenly power might have been able to render the entire process moot, but to tell the truth Gabriel just loved to feel how the younger Winchester clenched purely out of instinct before he gradually relaxed up to the point when his entire being just seemed to beg for more and please now!

It wasn't before Sam actually moaned 'Please, Gabe, please' that the archangel positioned himself between the human's legs again, leaning in to kiss him and bring their chests flush together before he finally slipped inside.

This time the younger Winchester wasn't the only one of them who moaned out loud.

At first Gabriel set a slow pace with short trusts, barely pulling back before he eased forward again, but it wasn't long before that simply wasn't enough for both of them. The archangel nearly regretted having to get into a somewhat more upright position with his hands braced on either side of Sam's chest, but the new angle allowed him to go deeper and thrust harder. The look on the younger Winchester's face just before he threw his head back against the pillow with a deep groan was worth temporarily losing full body contact.

It also helped that Gabriel now had the change to put one of his hands to good use and jerk Sam off in time with his thrusts. The way he taller man writhed and bucked with every pass of his hand definitely added to the pleasure.

The younger Winchester was the first one of them to fall over the edge, moaning loudly and breathing Gabriel's names and soft encouragements as he was coming down and the archangel lost his rhythm, his orgasm ripping through him.

It took a few long moments before either one of them could find the will to move even the slightest little bit, but when they did they only parted for a moment before the taller man spooned Gabriel from behind, their legs tangling together nearly immediately.

"Merry Christmas, Gabe," Sam mumbled sleepily, throwing his arm over the archangel's chest to pull him closer. Maybe he still was tipsy, maybe he just was incredibly satisfied and fucked out, but Christmas wasn't that bad, after all. Actually, there was the small chance that he would be looking forward to it the following year.

"Merry Christmas, Sam," Gabriel whispered back, drawing lazy circles on the younger Winchester's neck as the human drifted off to sleep, "And next year we'll work on getting you to like Halloween."


End file.
